The Legacy of Thirteen
by pkmnfan11
Summary: when new members joined the Organization strange things happen with the Heartless. Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

For years, they wanted to fill worlds with darkness...

For years, they made life miserable to the inhabitants...

A long time ago it all started when they attacked Destiny Islands...made the residents flee. If that didn't happen, then, it wouldn't have happened.

They are Heartless... not supposed to exist, they are ruthless beings and they make lives of other people shudder.

Ever since the day when Ansem The Wise was banished and all of his followers sunk into darkness, six were formed. Those six were Xehanort's apprentices, Xehanort created the Nobodies, the Emblem Heartless, and ultimately Xemnas, his Nobody and former of Organization XIII at least that was before The War.

There were too many Heartless to count, they were filling the worlds with darkness and they multiplied. The six founding members Xemnas (Ansem), Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen (Even) Lexaeus and Zexion fought, reducing the Heartless number to about half. The War was spanned over twenty years and the Heartless number kept rising. Eventually three new members joined Saix, Axel and Demyx who fought alongside the founders but, they got exhausted and three new members joined Luxord, Marluxia and Larxene Leaving only one left to join.

That was twenty years ago,,,

Twenty years of violence and corruption...

They have thirteen... they need more members...

This is a tale about their conquest over their enemies... this is a tale about one boy, who struggles to find his answers to his hardest questions to answer.

This is A Legacy Of Thirteen


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing I remember from the first day was this...

My friend and I were hanging on the clock tower. We weren't very talkative as it was both of our first days as a Nobody, we were filled with no emotion whatsoever but we were filled with a spirit, and a fighting one. The only memory I had was the leader walking up to me and after that... I was blank. My friend got up and walked off leaving me alone in the tower. I reluctantly trudged toward the castle two worlds apart.

Day 10... I got up and walked toward the Grey Area or as we call it the Lounge Room. I looked out one of the large pane windows that stretched along the back wall I saw the swirling clouds below us and wondered how we got up here in the first place.

_These Nobodies, _I thought. _H__ow do they travel through worlds__?_ I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up and saw Number XIII.

"What do you want Axel?" I asked

"There is a meeting in the Round Room, got it memorized?" he said using his famous phrase he always uses.

"Another one?" I groaned as I trudged toward the meeting place.

It was a circular room, fifteen chairs were placed around it at various heights according to rank and power. I sat next to last and my friend sat last in the group.

"There is grim news" the leader said "The number of Heartless are on the rise again, we must remain diligent"

"But how?" Xaldin asked

"You know how travel through the worlds and report back to me" he responded."s for the rookies, Vixan and Alex, your missions start tomorrow, in the meantime-" a noise interrupted them.

"Saix, take them away, wait, never mind, I'll take them." He warped out of the room and I followed.

We were in a hallway and suddenly a mega shadow appeared.

"Alex, do you know how to fight?' Xemnas asked.

"No, but I want to learn" I responded. I felt so empowered to figure out how that I summoned my weapon without even knowing it.

It was silver. Gold markings were on the blade here and there. There was no keychain on the hilt unlike other Keyblades and this was no ordinary weapon.

"You are the lucky one, luckier then most. The weapon that you hold can only change if you want it to and if it has enough energy stored. The default form is the weapon that you hold right now. But it could also change into a lance, a scythe and an archery set. Now begin," he said.

I faced the enemy with a look of uncertainty. Then, I went for it, on I got close enough, I hit it with a downward slash that knocked it back somehow. I then attacked it on the side. It died, disappearing in black smoke. With the job done, my weapon disappeared and I turned to face the leader

"So, how did I do?"

There was a man standing just outside the Castle that Never Was, smirking to himself. That man didn't seem to belong to the Organization. He wearing the trademark Organization cloak and the hood was covering his face.

So, training the rookies are you. Pathetic" He said in a cold tone of voice as he formed a dark corridor and walked through, not pleased at all.

**Please a review. I am sorry for not getting this up sooner...**


	3. Chapter 3: First mission

***Slams head on pole* I should've updated much sooner. At least it wasn't a year before I updated this story.**

**Enjoy and let's hope this doesn't happen again.**

With a groan, I awoke from my dreamless slumber just as tired as yesterday. I walked out of my room and into the Grey Area. Nobody was there for a change. Perplexed, I sat down in one of the couches and waited until Axel or Vixan showed up. He always seemed to wear his hood every time I saw him regardless of how he felt.

Half an hour passed with no sign of anyone showing up. I started to despair until a familiar figure walked in the room.

"Axel!" I nearly yelled, running up to the redhead.

He chuckled, "Hey! We missed ya!"

I stared at him as if he was from another planet, "I missed something?" Axel shook his head and I relaxed slightly.

"Saïx has your mission as usual. You are very unlucky today because are paired up with Larxene."

I sighed, "I hope she doesn't kill me." Just then, Saïx walked into the room holding an envelope. He handed it out to me and I took it grudgingly.

Once I walked through the portal, Saïx turned to Axel, "Any success in finding Number XIII?"

Axel just shook his head, "You know I can't do this to him, we almost got wiped at C.O and now you expect me to do the dirty work for you?" Saïx just chuckled, looking at Kingdom Hearts above the castle.

"I'm not desperate yet but when the time comes, I expect more out of you." He then walked off. Axel just sighed, formed a corridor and walked through it.

I emerged into a slightly familiar town that almost holds a special place in my memories. Even though I barely remember them, Axel and I were always up there with Roxas tailing behind the redhead. I nearly chuckled at the discussions we had. Roxas had seemingly grown _feelings_ for his friends very quickly.

"Hey! Get your butt over here!" A voice shouted. I cringed, thinking why I had to do this and headed toward the voice.

"Shut it Larx, can't you see I am reminiscing over certain events!" I nearly screamed back but keeping a level head.

"_What did you just say to me!"_ She screamed, fighting for control over her rampant temper. "I have no time for your idiotic thinking problems. Either you help or you go back with a broken arm or two. I mentally sighed and did what she was told.

"Good," She sneered. "Since I waited for you, you have to do the whole mission by yourself without any help from me. Understand?"

"No," I quipped. "What you need to do is simmer down and get your head in the game." Larxene's eye twitched and it looked like she wanted to shove those blades down my throat. I ignored it and led her down a deserted street.

My senses were being very active so I had no problem dispatching a few Shadows. Before the blonde said anything, I started to run into an open area where trams were frequently moving on paths of their own.

"This must be Tram Commons; my targets must be here somewhere." I muttered, ignoring the cold looks from Larxene. My weapon jumped to my hand immediately and I instinctively spun around. The Heartless didn't really seem very powerful when I looked at it. All it was is a flower that is rooted to the spot. I chuckled when I ran up to it.

What I didn't expect though was the shots it fired. Stupidly, I dodged them but they spun around and hit me square in the back. I also failed to see how many there were. Suddenly the spaces around me were filled with Dire Plants. I rushed into them without a care for my personal safety. I took them out one by one until there was a few left.

By then, I had a number of bruises from the seeds and I was tired as well. Slowly, I finished off the last one and retreated back to Larxene, eager to be finished with the mission. She hardly said a word when we slowly made our way back to the portal. Without warning, the girl shoved me against a wall and held the knives against my throat.

"Look, I don't really know who you are but the next time I hear you insult me, it will be your blood that is spilled." She hissed. I just smirked, ducked out of her reach and ran toward the Station Tower.

_I'm coming Axel, just you wait_, I thought as I reached the glass doors. I slid them open and was buffeted by the cool air from the air conditioning that was running. Nobody seemed to notice me run up the stairs two at a time and they definitely didn't see me slip out the door to the top of the tower.

As my legs dangled over the edge, I peered over to see that the mad blonde lady took the corridor home. I smirked as she glanced around before she stepped in and the portal shut behind her.

_Good riddance_, I thought. Sure enough, Axel strolled in and sat down next to me. He handed out the ice cream to me and I eagerly started to bite into mine. He sighed rather loudly and he looked at me.

"Look, I have to go now. Saix is a bit edgy today and I already got on his bad side today." He shivered a bit. I patted him on the shoulder, wished him luck and followed him down the tower.

It was surprising where Axel and I ended up once we stepped out of the corridor.

"Why are we in the Round Room?" He wondered aloud. More members warped to their respective chairs.

Xemnas peered down at all of them, "As you may have heard, a few days ago a new member was inducted into our ranks." He raised his hand and a member teleported to an empty chair at the bottom of the room. "Her name is Koxari and she will need to learn the ropes around the castle. Vexen, I assign that task to you."

Vexen bowed his head slightly, "As you wish."

"Vixan, show her combat and magic." He turned to Larxene, "You should handle recon and the other essential things." They both nodded in agreement.

"Now we have that done, we should focus on the main task, recovering a lost member." Saix said. "Roxas has gone missing and he attacked one of our members in his haste to complete a mission. Once you find him, bring him to me at all costs so we can deal with him properly." Members spoke quietly to each other until Xemnas held up his hand.

"Quiet, that matter is long past now. Onto the problem with the Heartless, Vexen hasn't found out any new information about that problem but we are monitering the situation in Traverse Town very closely." He paused for a bit. "I will close with this: Be constantly wary at your surroundings and always keep a lookout for any strange activity. Axel, Alex, Vixan and Koxari, stay for the time being while the rest may leave." The members heeded his orders and warped out.

Xemnas looked at Axel, "So I heard Roxas was in your company previously?" Axel nodded. "Good, I want you to find him at all costs, same goes for you three," All of them nodded before warping out.

"And soon, Kingdom Hearts will be filled."

**Yay! It is done :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Destiny Islands

**Finally another update :)**

Eventually, I got set into the routine of doing a mission, hanging out on the tower and checking in. Several days later, Saix told us to explore a few new worlds that no one else discovered. And so I did, I gathered information about each of the worlds and reported back every day.

Meanwhile, Koxari and I became close friends and a nearly unstoppable force when it came to Heartless. Axel was jealous of our friendship and wanted in so we agreed. Another one of my friends, Vixan, also wanted in. Again, we agreed and our friendship grew to be unbreakable.

The hunt for Roxas was still going on, we checked all of our allowed worlds and he wasn't there. Axel and I were especially worried as we were his closest friends and the only ones he trusted. Reluctantly, Saix called off the search and our lives got back to normal.

A month later, we still weren't assigned new worlds to explore and we quickly lost hope until Axel handed us an envelope.

"This was my mission, I want to give this to you so you won't become bored," He walked off, forming a corridor in front of us. "Good luck, this portal takes you to it."

We nodded and opened it up:

_Mission: Explore the new world and take out Heartless_

_World: Unknown_

And so, Koxari, Vixan and I walked through the portal. Axel chuckled, opened another one and followed suit.

Warm, humid air hit my face as we emerged from the darkness. I took a deep breath and it immediately filled with the smell of salt and the fresh breeze.

"Where are we?" I asked. I looked around slowly. We were on an island of some sort that much was clear right away. We followed the shoreline and it eventually led us to a wooden shack of some sort that was on a rock wall. A waterfall was in the distance and we saw a hole dug into the wall behind it. Wooden walkways were placed on the said wall. Palm trees of various sorts were peppered along the sand. I walked up to one and placed my hand on it.

"This place is pretty, I wonder what is in that hole?" Koxari wondered.

"Lets not check it out yet, we need to find out stuff about this island." Vixan quipped. "I can spot some islands on the horizon so that means we aren't on an island, we are on an island chain." He spun to face the shacks. "These mean that some islanders lived here for a long time and there is no connection to the outside of the islands. They are alone and probably have no parents."

He climbed up one of the shacks, "You see that bridge there? They use it to cross from here to the smaller one just off the coast. Either they use it as a small port or they use this as training."

"Training for what?" I asked, stunned at his observations.

"Maybe one of them can take out Heartless?" Vixan said, furrowing his brow. They continued to gather info about the island until a voice called out to them.

"Hey who are you?" The three friends spun around to face a short girl. "My name is Selphie and you are?" They stayed silent, hoping to ward her off to no avail.

I sighed and introduced myself and my friends did the same. Her eyes lit up at the excitement of having new friends and she ran off to tell the locales about them.

"Making new friends already I presume?" A voice asked.

"Axel, why are you here?" Koxari asked. "Shouldn't you be back at the castle?"

"No, I decided to follow you and see what you are up to." Before any of us can reply, Selphie walked up again, this time not alone.

"Lets get down to introductions. This is Tidus and Wakka, they are my closest friends."

"Where are we?" I asked, Wakka just smiled.

"Welcome to Destiny Islands, where friends never fade away. What brings you to this part of the islands?"

As I tried to think about a response, Vixan butted in.

"We are just visiting for a while. We heard about this place and wanted to have a look around." That statement was half true. "I actually think we should be heading back, aren't I right fellas?"

We nodded our heads and he took us back the way we came. We talked about how our lives has been going and what missions we did until we reached the dark corridor to get back to the castle.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice asked. Axel and I froze in our tracks.

_Wait a minute, I know the voice. It can't be who I think it is._ I slowly turned around. _Check that, it is who I think it is._

"Roxas!" Axel and I called out, we ran to meet him but right away, I knew something was wrong. Once we hugged, that just confirmed my fears.

"Okay, what happened to you?" I asked softly. Roxas just frowned as if he knew what we were going to ask.

He acted a bit differently, he was sad instead of the usual things he almost felt.

"Look, you need to get out and leave as soon as possible."

Koxari cocked her head in confusion, "Why should we leave?" Tension slowly filled the air like air entering a balloon.

"Axel, you know why they should leave, completing Kingdom Hearts doesn't mean anything to you or anything else but Saix, Xemnas and the five other founding members. Completing it just means them succeeding their goals. They won't get hearts of their own, Xemnas will use it to become more powerful and he will use it all for his own."

"So completing their long term goal will have no reward for us?" Vixan asked. Roxas just nodded.

"I have already taken a step in preventing the plan from unfolding. I have merged with my Somebody and he awoke." Axel gasped

"You did not just do that," He said sadly.

"I had to do it because I have to stop the Organization before it is too late. I want you to leave because things might get real bad real quick." I glanced at Axel who nodded.

"Okay, where should I meet your Somebody?" Roxas's eyes kinda blanked out for a few minutes.

"Alright, I know where you should meet him, before any of you ask, I am a part of Sora's heart. I can project a lifelike illusion of me in any past world I or him visited."

"Where should we meet?" Vixan asked, unhappy that he was evading Axel's question.

"You can stay right there, the Gummi ship will be there in a few minutes."

I sighed, exasperated about the choice we made. We were running from the Organization and there was nothing we can do to turn back and make the choice again. The stranger part was why we were running away from the place we called home. I knew that Xemnas was power hungry and I knew we would eventually do our own things but this was too soon.

Before I could say any of this to Axel, a loud roar filled my ears. I looked up to see a large, colorful ship descend down to land behind us. The words '_The Interceptor'_ was written on the ships hull. A walkway descended down and a brown, spiky haired boy stepped down.

"Hey! My name is Sora. I'll take it that you want to leave the Organization?" All of us nodded and climbed aboard the large ship, eager to see what it had in store for them.

**So clearly I haven't played through Destiny Islands very much on Re:Coded to accurately describe it. Oh well, that was a plot twist I've never thought about.**


End file.
